Amida's Love And Lust for Kudelia
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: After a rather long and busy day at the office, Kudelia returns back home to find someone waiting for her. And she's quite happy to see her close friend who has waited a long time to tell her how she really feels about her.
1. Chapter 1: Amida x Kudelia: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. This fic was a request and I'm happy to write it. I really should have written and posted a while back, but I've been really busy with other things. But I finally have the time to write it. This is my very first Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans fanfic and it's also my very first Amida/Kudelia fanfic. This fic will be three chapters long and this first chapter will be kinda short, but the second and final chapter will be longer to make up for that. I'll try to have chapter two written and posted by either tomorrow or the day after that. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Amida Arca. Kudelia Aina Bernstein.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Amida Arca/Kudelia Aina Bernstein.

xxxxxx

 **Setting** : Very slightly AU.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** After a rather long and busy day at the office, Kudelia returns back home to find someone waiting for her. And she's quite happy to see her close friend who has waited a long time to tell her how she really feels about her.

xxxxxx

Kudelia sighed deeply as she opened the door to her apartment. It's been a very, very busy and long day for her. It was just meeting after meeting after meeting and now all that she wants to do is take a long bath and go to sleep. She then stepped into her apartment as she closed and locked the door behind her. Kudelia walked over to the light switch and she flipped it, turning it on. And that's when she noticed the flower petals on the floor. A curious look came over her face as she stared at them.

 **'These were definitely not here when I left for work earlier this morning. Someone must have come and left them here for me. And I need to know who that is and now.,'** The beautiful blonde woman had thought to herself as she started to follow the flower petals to her bedroom. And a few minutes she stopped right in front of her bedroom door. She cautiously raised her right-hand towards the door and she lightly pushed it open. And her eyes widened and her jaw had slightly dropped when she saw what or rather who it was that was now in her bedroom.

One of her closest friends, Amida was laying on top of her king-sized bed in nothing but a matching red bra and thong that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. There were candles all around the bedroom lit ad they cast quite a beautiful onto both the room and onto Amida's skin, making her look as stunning as she ever was in Kudelia's eyes. And the lights in the blonde's bedroom were dimmed low as well. When they first met, Kudelia knew that she had a crush on the slightly older woman. And with all the advances that Amida had towards her, she knew that the other woman had felt the way towards her as well.

Amida waited on the bed for Kudelia to do something and when she didn't, she got up and off of the blonde's bed and she sauntered her way over to her, while she swayed her hips provocatively, and she could feel Kudelia's eyes roam all over her body. Amida gave Kudelia a smirk as she stopped right in front of her.

"Hello, Kudelia. I've been waiting for you to come home. I'm sorry for barging into your home like this unannounced, but I just had to see you. It's been way too long since we have seen each other. And there's something that I have to tell you, Kudelia. I'm in love with you and I have been for quite a while, I just didn't have the courage until now to tell you how I feel about you. Won't you please come over to the bed with me? We have a lot to talk about. And Kudelia, I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to do, okay? So anytime that you want to stop, I will.," Amida said as she reached out her right hand to Kudelia.

Kudelia stared at Amida for a moment while she blushed bright red and she noticed that Amida was also blushing. Kudelia lifted her left hand and she lightly grasped Amida's right hand. Amida's smirk then changed into a soft smile as she led the younger woman over to her own bed. And that's when the two women sat down on the end of the blonde's bed while holding hands. Amida couldn't help but stare at Kudelia.

 **'Kudelia is one of the kindest, most beautiful women that I have ever met in my entire life. It's no wonder that I had fallen in love with her when I had first seen her.,'** Amida had thought to herself.

"Kudelia, I really do love you and I want you to know how special you are to me and just how amazing you really are and how much you mean to me. That's why I came over tonight. To show you that. I hope you like the candles and the flower petals.," Amida said and she blushed once more. Kudelia looked over to her and she gave her a soft and loving smile.

"Amida, I'm glad that you're here. I love you so much and I have since we first met. That's why I've been acting so nervous around you lately. Especially when it's just you and me alone in a room. But I'm happy that you're here. So what did you have in mind for tonight?," Kudelia said and she blushed bright red again.

Amida turned to fully face Kudelia and Kudelia then the exact same thing. Amida raised her right hand and she placed it onto the blonde's right cheek. Kudelia closed her eyes and she nuzzled Amida's hand, which had caused the older to giggle slightly. Amida shuffled closer to Kudelia and Kudelia opened her eyes when she felt Amida's warm breath on her face.

"Kudelia, can I kiss you?," Amida had asked her in a soft and sensual tone that had sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. She has never heard anything so sexy in her entire before that very moment. Amida then placed her left hand on Kudelia's waist and Kudelia had placed both of her hands onto Amida's waist as well. The two women closed their eyes as they leaned towards each other and their lips pressed softly against one another's in their very first kiss with another woman.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of this first chapter of Amida's Love And Lust for Kudelia. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed this first chapter. I apologize for the lack of smut in this first chapter, but I promise that the second chapter will be quite smutty. And this will be the last fic request that I will take until I finish some of my own fics that I have to finish writing. I'm also very sorry for how short that this chapter was, but the next chapter will be longer, like a little over 2k words long.

I do have one other new fic that I will start writing and posting soon. It's a Haikyuu! fic. It will be four chapters long and each chapter will be about a different male character wearing a skirt and tights for the first time. The first chapter will have Tobio Kageyama wearing a skirt and tights for the first time. I know very little about women's and feminine clothing. So if y'all have any tips and advice, please let me know in either a review or a PM.

If I have had made any mistakes in this fanfic or one of my other countless fanfic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank each and every one of all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Amida x Kudelia: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the second chapter of Amida's Love And Lust for Kudelia. I have decided to write one more chapter. The idea for this fic isn't mine. The idea for this fic came from the person that had requested me to write this fic. This chapter is just a little bit shorter than the first chapter. I do apologize for that. I really do. This will be the last fic request that I will be taking for a long time because I'm just way too damn busy right now. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Amida turned to fully face Kudelia and Kudelia then the exact same thing. Amida raised her right hand and she placed it onto the blonde's right cheek. Kudelia closed her eyes and she nuzzled Amida's hand, which had caused the older to giggle slightly. Amida shuffled closer to Kudelia and Kudelia opened her eyes when she felt Amida's warm breath on her face.

"Kudelia, can I kiss you?," Amida had asked her in a soft and sensual tone that had sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. She has never heard anything so sexy in her entire before that very moment. Amida then placed her left hand on Kudelia's waist and Kudelia had placed both of her hands onto Amida's waist as well. The two women closed their eyes as they leaned towards each other and their lips pressed softly against one another's in their very first kiss with another woman.

xxxxxx

Both women moaned as they continued to kiss one another. Kudelia parted lips and Amida slipped her tongue past her lips and into the blonde's mouth and they both moaned once more as their tongues slid against each other and entwined as they made out with one another. Amida pulled out of their kiss and she started to kiss up and down the blonde's neck and Kudelia moaned Amida's name.

Amida smirked as she pulled away from her for a moment. She undid her bra and she let it fall to the floor, revealing her beautiful breasts to Kudelia's eyes. They both blushed bright again and then Amida got up from the bed to take off her underwear. Kudelia couldn't but stare at Amida's fully naked body and that's when she had realized that she was still fully dressed.

And after a few minutes of thinking, Kudelia started to undress and then several minutes, the blonde woman was completely naked, just like Amida was. And she very much enjoyed it. Amida smirked at her again as she grabbed her hands and gently pulled Kudelia to her feet. She then walked her over to a nearby chair and she sat the blonde woman down in the chair. She turned her back to her and she started to dance and shake her hips. She then sat down in Kudelia's naked lap and she began to give her a lapdance.

Kudelia and Amida both moaned as they felt their naked skin make contact with each other's for the first time in their lives. And about five minutes later, Amida got up and off of the blonde's lap and she then pulled her up from the chair and she gently pushed her back onto the bed. Kudelia than scooted up the bed until she made it all the way up to the headboard.

"I'll be right back, Kudelia. I have a surprise for you in the fridge. Just give me a minute, okay?," Amida said and Kudelia nodded in reply. Amida gave her a soft smile and then she left the bedroom to walk to Kudelia's kitchen. Kudelia just laid back on her bed waiting for Amida to return and about five minutes later, Amida walked back into the bedroom while she carried a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

Kudelia blushed bright red once more as Amida joined her back on the bed. Amida then placed the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries on the bed between them and she picked up a strawberry. Kudelia tracked it with her eyes and she watched as Amida placed it on her own lips. Kudelia gasped softly and Amida gently pressed into her mouth and Kudelia took a soft bite. Kudelia finished it completely.

Amida took another strawberry from the bowl and she placed it between Kudelia's breasts and then she trailed down her body and all the way to her pussy, which was already soaking wet. Kudelia's eyes widened as she felt the strawberry touch her lower lips. Amida smirked at her and she then leaned forward and she took her nipple into her mouth. She sucked and licked it for a bit before she switched over to her left nipple.

Amida let Kudelia's left nipple go with a pop and she grabbed another chocolate covered strawberries and she then placed into her mouth. She got on top of Kudelia and they both could each other's dripping pussies against one another's. They both gasped as they kissed and Kudelia could feel the strawberry in Amida's mouth and Amida bit it in half, letting Kudelia have the other half of it and they ate it as they continued to make out heatedly.

They both pulled out of the kiss and they were breathing hard as they tried to get their breathing under control. Amida then kissed her way down the blonde's body and she had settled herself between Kudelia's legs. Kudelia gasped as Amida licked her dripping wet pussy for the first time. She gripped the bed sheets in both of her hands. Amida took the strawberry from between Kudelia's lower lips and she ate it, while she savored Kudelia's taste.

Kudelia continued to moan as Amida used her tongue to pleasure her and she moaned into the blonde's pussy. She licked and kissed all around Kudelia's pussy until she found her aching clit and she started to lick and flick it with her tongue, which had caused Kudelia to arch her back and buck hips, pushing her pussy even farther into Amida's face. It didn't take her too long to cum into Amida's mouth.

Amida helped her ride out her orgasm and she pulled away from her pussy and then she kissed her way back up Kudelia's body. She kissed the blonde woman, letting her taste herself and they both moaned into their kiss once more. Kudelia then wrapped her legs around Amida's back. Kudelia then stared deeply into Amida's eyes.

"Amida, please fuck me again. Please.," Kudelia begged her and Amida grinned at her. She leaned down and she connected their lips in another heated kiss that had set their hearts on fire. Amida then started to grind her own pussy against Kudelia's and they moaned into each other's mouths as they continued to fuck one another once more.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the second chapter of Amida's Love And Lust for Kudelia. I apologize for how short this second was and I promise the third and final chapter will be a little bit longer than this second chapter was. I'll try to write and post the third chapter either tomorrow or the day after that. And when I'll finish writing this fic request, I'll start writing my very first Haikyuu! fic. I'll probably post the first chapter of that new fic sometime next week.

If I have had made any mistakes in this fanfic or one of my other countless fanfic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank each and every one of all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Amida x Kudelia: Part: 3

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the third and final chapter of Amida's Love And Lust For Kudelia. This chapter will be smuttier than the previous two chapters. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Amida helped her ride out her orgasm and she pulled away from her pussy and then she kissed her way back up Kudelia's body. She kissed the blonde woman, letting her taste herself and they both moaned into their kiss once more. Kudelia then wrapped her legs around Amida's back. Kudelia then stared deeply into Amida's eyes.

"Amida, please fuck me again. Please.," Kudelia begged her and Amida grinned at her. She leaned down and she connected their lips in another heated kiss that had set their hearts on fire. Amida then started to grind her own pussy against Kudelia's and they moaned into each other's mouths as they continued to fuck one another once more.

xxxxxx

The two women moved a little bit and now their wet pussies were pressed against together. Both Amida and Kudelia had gasped as they started to grind against one another, moaning louder and louder as their clits and lowers rubbed together. They then started to grind harder and Kudelia tightened her legs around Amida's back. Amida bent her head down and she started to lick, suck and bite the skin of Kudelia's neck, and Kudelia moaned Amida's name while she bucked her hips up, and she pressed herself against Amida even more.

It was several minutes later when Amida had stopped moving hips and she pulled away from Kudelia's neck, where she had just left quite a few hickeys. And they were also about to cum. Kudelia let out a whimper of frustration at the fact that Amida had stopped before they both could cum. But before she could say anything, Amida silenced her with a french kiss. Amida then started to move her hips in a circular motion and it took Kudelia's breath away with how absolutely amazing that it felt to her.

Amida surprised Kudelia by thrusting even harder against her, which had caused the bed to shake and Kudelia to scream out her pleasure. Amida moves around a bit and she started to kiss all over Kudelia's lips, breasts, and neck. And they kept doing that until they had both cum screaming one another's names. Kudelia removed her legs from around Amida's back and Amida rolled onto her back. She then cuddled into Kudelia's arms.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Kudelia and Amida had fallen asleep for a couple of hours. Kudelia was the first to wake up. She looked over to Amida and she then reached over to shake her awake gently. Amida's eyes fluttered open and she looked over to Kudelia. She then leaned over and she kissed her gently. She pulled away from the kiss and she stared deeply into the blonde's eyes.

"Hey, Kudelia? Are you ready for round two?," Amida asked her and Kudelia had blushed as she had earlier. Kudelia answered her question by pushing onto her back and she then climbed on top of her. Kudelia leaned down and she kissed her rough and hard and Amida returned it. Kudelia pulled out of the kiss and she smirked down at Amida.

"Yes, I definitely am more than ready for round two.," Kudelia said and Amida smirked back up at her and then she flipped them both over with her being on top of Kudelia once more. Kudelia let out a gasp as Amida shifted both of their legs so that they were now in the scissoring position. Amida started to move her hips, and Kudelia placed her hands on Amida's legs and she also started thrust against Amida's dripped wet pussy.

And they scissored until they came again. Amida untangled their legs from one another's and she then pulled Kudelia up from the bed. She sat her back down on the same chair that she gave her a lapdance earlier in the night. She turned around so that her ass faced Kudelia and Kudelia blushed bright red as Amida started to give her another lapdance. She grounded her ass against Kudelia's pussy and Kudelia moaned Amida's name softly.

Amida had spent several amazing minutes grinding her ass against Kudelia's lap until they had cum once more. Amida got up and off of Kudelia's lap and she pulled Kudelia's up with her and she took her back over to Kudelia's bed. She got back on top of her and they started to make out heatedly again. And Kudelia surprised her by flipping them over with her being on top now.

Kudelia then shifted around until their pussies were touching once more and she started to ground herself against Amida just like Amida had done to her. But then a few minutes later, Amida had flipped them back over and she began to grind against Kudelia again. Kudelia wrapped her legs around Amida once more while Amida thrusted her hips into hers once more and they both moaned.

Amida kept grinding against Kudelia's pussy until they both came again. They panted hard as they tried to regain their breath and Amida rolled off of Kudelia and they cuddled into each other. And a few minutes later, Amida kissed and licked her way down Kudelia's sweat covered body until she settled herself between her legs. She began to lick and suck at Kudelia's lower lips and the blonde started to quiver. It didn't take her too long to cum into Amida's awaiting mouth.

After Amida had helped Kudelia ride out her orgasm, she kissed her way back up her body and she then kissed her, letting her taste herself. They kissed for a while and then they pulled out of the kiss. They then got out of the bed to share a quick shower before returning back to Kudelia's bed to sleep for the rest of the night.

xxxxxx

xxx-Three Years Later-xxx

xxxxxx

It was three years later after they dated, Kudelia and Amida had gotten married. And both women were very, very happy together for the rest of their lives.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of Amida's Love And Lust for Kudelia. I have a few more fics that I do plan on writing in the coming months. And don't worry, y'all, I'll finish a few of my other fics that I have already been working on. I have a few Haikyuu! fics that I will write and I will also write two Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade fics that will be based on two different NSFW images that I had recently found online.

If I have had made any mistakes in this fanfic or one of my other countless fanfic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank each and every one of all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
